gimme,gimme more,soul
by pettitrougetoile
Summary: ATENCIÓN:lemon   que pasa despues de una salida a bailar? miprimer lemon pasen y lean por favor  inspirado en la gran BRITNEY SPEARS


_**disclaimer:soul eater no me pertenece es de el gran atsushi okubo-sense**_i

_**hellow every body¡ **_

_** bueno ehme aqui de nuevo subiendo este fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música mas específicamente mientras escuchaba como bien dice el titulo GIMME MORE **_

_**espero les agrade este que eh hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes **_

_**espero les agrade, la verdad no se como aya quedado puesto que es mi primer lemmon al igual que mi primer fic de soul eater y la verdad no se lidiar con este tipo de fics(XD)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gimme more soul gimme, gimme more<strong>_

O si...eso era lo único que podía pensar cierta rubia en que situación estaba ahora por dios… sentía al joven mancebo de ojos rojos besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Y se preguntaba como había llegado a este punto claro… Con la poca cordura que quedaba en ella por que el albino la sacaba de si A cada beso o mordisco,

Iba a desfallecer con cada caricia

Y todo era gracias a Liz… como amaba a esa tipa…

Todo comenzó el viernes por la tarde al salir del shibusen las chicas hablaban animada mente seguido por los sex simbols que ya conocemos… y cierto mono asimétrico gritaba cosas como *a un lado simples mortales que ya viene pasando su gran dios ñyajajajajaja*

Los demás venían en silencio escuchando la animada platica de las chicas... y hubo algo en las palabras de la rubia mayor que llamaron la atención de todos *bien y si vamos ala disco esta noche* y Maka contestándole *no lo creo eso no va con migo* alo que el albino no resistió las ganas de molestar a su amiga y mociono con sorna

una tía poco femenil como ella no sabe bailar –había dicho ganándose un maka-chop por parte de la ojijade

-te equivocas Soul-kun , enserio jamás la has visto bailar-pregunto curiosa tsubaki

pues.. no realmente no ,por lo menos ese tipo de música no..-termino el encogiéndose de hombros

ni me vera, pues no pienso ir…- sentencio ella tranquila

nooo sin Maka –chan no será divertido kyajajajajajajajjaja-chillo Patty andes de que le diera un ataque de risa

debo admitirlo pero esa niña es dinamita, en la pista.-dijo Liz con un poco de su orgullo herido

-*Maka..? Divertida..?Dinamita…? desde cuando SU técnica era considerada por alguien como dinamita, además de cuando se enoja claro…

- ira…dijo por último el ojirubi provocando una sonrisa en las Thompson, Tsubaki y los otros 3 que se habían mantenido al margen de todo claro hablamos de black, kid y Chorna que por cierto miraba al suelo sonrojada murmurando cosas como que no sabia lidiar con discotecas y kid la miraba de reojo imaginándosela en plena pista aunque no era nada fácil… mientras al peliblanco le turbaban la mente los mismo pensamientos pero dirigidos a su compañera.

Llego la noche al fin...

Maka todo el día se la había pasado en su habitación apenas la vio al llegar que tomo unas 2 manzanas y un jugo del refrigerador y de hay no la había vuelto a ver, ya me había bañado hace unos treinta minutos en el baño de mi habitación, y me había vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto desgastado, una playera negra con una calavera y una cruz (inserten aquí algo tipo ed hardy. ) casi era la hora en eso tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir encontrándome con la pelirrosa que nunca sabe lidiar con nada para frente a mi sonriéndome tímidamente

Soul-kun…hola… yo este …Vine a con maka para que me ayude un poco… Quedamos por teléfono hace poco..-me miro un poco temerosa

Tan solo le hice una mueca de sonrisa y me hice a un lado para que pasase

-anda ver a ver Como esta...Quizás ahora este llorando de la desesperación- dije casi riéndome imaginándome a mi técnica llorando desesperada por no sabes que hacer.

chrona me miro confundida pero sin embargo me obedeció y paso dirigiéndose a la habitación de maka directamente ... Toco y dijo maka soy yo..al parecer si hubo contestación por que pareció asentir y pasar cerrando la puesta tras de si pasaron los minutos y tocaron la puerta nuevamente muy a su pesar fue a atender y se encontró con 5 cinco amigos restantes

kid que llevaba unos pantalones bastante ajustados en las piernas y una playera azul marino con una águila blanca

Las Thompson dios... Que ardientes lucían… la mayor llevaba un vestido un poco arriba de la rodilla en guindo sin mangas y un escote bastante profundo adornado con un poco de encaje… y la menor no se quedaba atrás traía un vestido bastante cortito color amarillo y con estampado de animal... Ya sabrán de cual verdad? Si no de igual manera se los diré… su vestido era de jirafa y llevaba unos zapatos tipo griego de plataforma mientras que su hermana llevaba unos tacones de agujas de 10 centímetros

Black por mas extraño que parezca andaba bastante acorde a el lugar adonde íbamos llevaba un pantalón 3 tallas mas grande roto de algunas partes y una playera sin mangas gris

Por su parte Tsubaki llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla y unos mallones que le llegaban a medio chamorro negros y una blusa violeta oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos a juego

De repente la puerta de mi técnica se abrió dejando ver primero a una chorna apenada con un vestido negro k resaltaba sus formas

Pero entonces la vi… por Black star…. Estaba hermosa su cabello lo llevaba suelto y mas largo k antes le llegaba ala mitad de la espalda con su flequillo peinado hacia un lado llevaba un vestido muy ajustado a su bien formado cuerpo y es que había que admitirlo…a sus 17 años makita ya no era para nada sosa y plana ..al contrario ese diminuto vestido rojo sangre acentuaba sus caderas y su pequeña cintura y mostraba sus bonitas y bien formadas piernas tenia un corte strapless y escote en forma de corazón así que se podía ver el comienzo de sus senos

Estuve a punto de gritarle que se fuera a cambiar si no fuera por que yo mismo disfrutaba de esa ropa y al ver sus zapatillas quizás mas altas que las de Liz imagine muchas cosas muy poco saludables para una mente sana…

Ella camino hacia nosotros con un movimiento felino que jamás imagine ver en ella .. Voltee instintivamente a ver a kid y black y descubrí que no le quitaban la vista de encima y es mas casi la desnudaban pero Kid una vez que vio a chorna se olvido completamente de Maka...uff ahora solo tendré que asesinar a Black Star.

Nos dirigimos rumbo al auto que traía kid y nos subimos pero como éramos muchos pues las Thompson se sentaron una sobre la otra enfrente al lado de Kid y atrás se fueron Black chorna y Tsubaki... Pero como no cabíamos me ofrecí a que Maka y yo nos fuéramos en mi moto.

Así arranco kid y yo le seguí luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no distraerme con el calido pecho de Maka pegado a mi y sus largas piernas que alcanzaba a ver de reojo

Sentía que la sangre se me agolpaba allá abajo... Mierda un tipo cool como yo no debería ponerse así-.. y menos por una sosa como Maka..

Pero dios que sosa a decir verdad creía que muy pocas podrían gozar de un físico como el de su técnica, pero claro el jamás se lo diría de frente

Siguió como pudo al shinigami menor hasta llegar al susodicho establecimiento

Ambos bajaron ya habiendo aparcado a un lado del asimétrico moreno

Ambos grupos se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al establecimiento pero había algo que le molestaba… que le miraban todos esos inútiles a SU mejor amiga…mierda por que no la obligo a ponerse algo un poco mas largo… ella seguía con ese provocador paso de gato... mientras contoneaba sus caderas estuve a punto de tener un derrame nasal pero por suerte. Me contuve.

Al entrar me aturdieron un poco todas esas luces centelleando vi hacia el dj. y me encontré con que era nada mas y nada menos que justin law…

Maka se acerco a el… y lo saludo con mucha familiaridad con un beso en la mejilla... eso me molesto mucho me acerque a ella y la jale de la muñeca mientras ella replicaba De repente una música bastante tranquila comenzó a tocar y ella volteo a ver a su arma con ojos suplicantes... el hizo una mirada cansina y se acerco a ella mientras bailaban al compás de *every time* ella tomo la mano de su arma y se acerco tranquilamente ala pista... el un poco nervioso llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella.. y la otra la pozo en la espalda de la chica, ella que se había abrazado a su cuello con ambas manos… era una música muy dulce y tranquila ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía de el otro pero ninguno decía nada…tan solo estaban hay ambos unidos en ese especie de abrazo .

Los demás los miraban atentamente y con dulzura.. alo que el moreno no resistió y le

Ofreció su mano para bailar ala pelirrosa que se sonrojo notoria mente y murmuro algo como que no sabia lidiar con ese tipo de bailes... kid le sonrió con dulzura dándole confianza.. Ella sonrió levemente y acepto…

De repente la música cambio a algo mas movido… y black grito con singular alegría VAMOS TSUBAKI¡ TENDRAS EN GRAN HONOR DE BAILAR CON TU MARAVILLOSO DIOS ÑYAJAJAJAA* la aludida se sonrojo notoriamente pero igual se dejo guiar por el moreno del peinado de estrella y ambas parejas se movían al ritmo de *over protected*. Las thompsons estaban mas ocupadas coqueteando mas específicamente liz mientras patty era perseguida de aquí para allá por chicos de todas las edades y el grupo de green peace que aseguraba que el vestido de la rubia era de piel real(n/s: no tengo nada en contra de la green peace al contrario les tengo un gran respeto y admiración.. pero fue lo que se ocurrió en el momento, no planeo ofender a nadie)

La mas joven de las rubias bailaba un tanto cohibida por la presencia de su gran amigo... es que no es que no hubiera bailado antes .. si no que el la ponía un poco nerviosa pero mientras pasaba la pista se fue olvidando poco a poco de ello y dejo que la música el ritmo de esta la envolviera y poco a poco se fue soltando mas y mas a pesar de que soul no muy acostumbrado a el estilo de música bailaba muy bien.. y ese movimiento de caderas hacia que muchas cayeran desangradas incluyendo a su servidora.

Todo se complico para el albino cuando su compañera perdió la razón y meneaba su cuerpo con singular vaivén sus manos se recorrían a si misma subiendo por sobre su cabeza mientras su cabello revoloteaba en su rostro y ella movía su cintura y piernas de manera tan tentadora que el oji-escarlata pudo fulminar a muchos que se quedaban observando la bien formada silueta de la meister

Así siguieron un buen rato y a soul se le subían los colores al rostro mientras sus amigos miraban divertidos la expresión del joven que en su vida había visto a su amiga actuar de esa manera tan salvaje, tan provocativa, tan diferente a ella, por un lado le gustaba la fiera que tenía en frente, pero el amaba ,si eh dicho amaba a su dulce eh inocente niña... Que no era la que tenía enfrente,

Ella era una mujer totalmente distinta, tan libre, tan sexi tan, tan… felina

De repente una canción sonó fuerte en el lugar

Comenzaron las tonadas

_iTS BRITNEY, BITCH_  
><em>I SEE YOU<em>  
><em>AND I JUST WANNA DANCE WITH YOU<em>

_EVERYTIME THEY TURN THE LIGHTS DOWN_  
><em>JUST WANNA GO THAT EXTRA MILE FOR YOU<em>  
><em>YOU CAUGHT MY DISPLAY OF AFFECTION<em>  
><em>FEELS LIKE NO-ONE ELSE IN THE ROOM<em>

Ella bailaba tan seductivamente cerca del albino que solo trataba de seguirle el paso sin conseguir una hemorragia... ella se inclinaba y se rozaba contra el de pronto fue como si realmente estuvieran solos en la habitación

_WE CAN GET DOWN_  
><em>LIKE THERES NO-ONE AROUND<em>  
><em>WE KEEP ON ROCKIN<em>  
><em>WE KEEP ON ROCKIN<em>

Ella se movía al compás usando al joven como un tuvo lo rodeaba con su felino caminar y se hincaba recorriendo las piernas de su arma… que estaba atónito y la miraba como si en un momento a otro se le fuese a ir encima... maka se revoloteaba como si no hubiera mañana

_CAMERAS ARE FLASHIN MY WAY_  
><em>DIRTY DANCIN<em>  
><em>THEY KEEP WATCHIN<em>  
><em>KEEP WATCHIN<em>  
><em>FEELS LIKE THE CROWD IS SAYIN<em>

_GIMME, GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME, GIMME, MORE (X4)_

Unos la miraban, y otros mas descarados le tomaban video ,entre los que pudo ver a Hero, ugg ese idiota… pero en este momento ella era MIA y solo quería mas ,mas ,mas mucho mas quería tenerla realmente para el así que pronto le siguió el paso decidido a provocarle lo mismo que ella estaba causándole en el momento.

_CENTRE OF ATTENTION_  
><em>EVEN WHEN YOURE UP AGAINST THE WALL<em>  
><em>YOU GET ME IN A CRAZY POSITION<em>  
><em>IF YOURE ON A MISSION<em>

Muchos habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor para observar ala despampanante rubia de ojos verdes que bailaba como fiera y al sensual albino que la acompañaba que delineaba la figura de la chica con su manos... Todos incluyendo a black star se habían detenido para verlos, parecían un par de bestias teniendo relaciones

_YOU GOT MY PERMISSION_

Eso le había dado a entender la chica cuando se acerco mas a el y rió por lo bajo acercando sus pechos al pecho firme del albino para quitarse justo cuando el la iba a tomar de la cintura

_WE CAN GET DOWN_  
><em>LIKE THERES NO-ONE AROUND<em>  
><em>WE KEEP ON ROCKIN<em>  
><em>WE KEEP ON ROCKIN (ROCKIN)<em>

Ellos se sentían como si estuvieran solo ellos , no había nadie mas, ambos trataban de alguna manera de seducir al otro , ella en parte en venganza por haberla llamado sosa y poco femenil y en parte por que el la volvía loca y la sacaba de sus sentidos

_CAMERAS ARE FLASHIN MY WAY_  
><em>DIRTY DANCIN<em>  
><em>THEY KEEP WATCHIN<em>  
><em>KEEP WATCHIN<em>  
><em>FEELS LIKE THE CROWD IS SAYIN<em>

_GIMME, GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME, GIMME, MORE (X4)_

Solo se querían tomar el uno al otro se querían poseer el mancebo estaba en el limite y ella se revolvía de la excitación

_iJUST CANT...CONTROL MYSELF_

_THEY WANT MORE, WELL ILL GIVE THEM MORE_

_GIMME, GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME, GIMME, MORE (X4)_

Oían como les alaban y le pedían mas ala rubia y las chicas le gritaban al guapo peliblanco cosas realmente sucias alo que la rubia se molesto y se acerco al cuello de el y le depósito un beso para asombro de todos no fue el único por k mientras contoneaba su cuerpo contra el de el hacia un camino de besos de su oreja al cuello

_GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE_  
><em>GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE BABE<em>

_GIMME MORE, UH UH UH (X8)_

_GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME, GIMME MORE (X4)_

Mas ...mas... mas.. Necesitaban mas el le susurro al oído algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara violentamente lo mirara y asintiera… el la tomo bruscamente por el brazo… y la jalo hacia la puerta del establecimiento la monto como fiera a la moto y arrancó. La excitación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ugg maldita Maka... no tenia idea de cómo le iría en ese momento la castigaría muy fuerte por hacerlo ponerse así de duro llegaron al apartamento y la jalo por el brazo sin tener consideración alguna

Apenas y llegaron ala puerta la acorralo contra esta y le susurro con voz ronca *eres muy mala niña Maka… ahora tienes que hacerte responsable… Dijo tan sensualmente que a ella le recorrió un estremecimiento por toda la espalda que vino esa y mas veces al sentir el cálido aliento de soul en su cuello y su mano recorriendo su cuerpo mientras que con la otra abría nerviosamente la puerta y cuando al fin lo logro dejo caer las llaves las pateo a algún lugar de la sala

Tomo a Maka por los hombros y la dirigió directo al sillón donde ella callo a lo largo quedando con sus piernas levantadas lo que le impedía levantarse el aprovecho esto y se poso sobre de ella besándola

Mientras ella gimoteaba de placer.

El hacia un camino de besos de su pecho al cuello y con su mano recorría la piel desnuda de su técnica

Mientras ella enroscaba sus largas piernas en la cadera del chico atrayéndolo mas a ella el aprovecho la situación y poso una de sus manos en la intimidad de la rubia que soltó un gran gemido incrementando la lujuria de evans que empezó a deshacerse de su camisa mientras ella desabrochaba el pantalón torpemente el lanzo lejos La camisa y se dispuso de ayudar ala chica a deshacerse del pantalón ella se quedo mirando el fuerte pecho del chico , no es que fuera la primera vez que lo veía ni la primera que lo deseara pero era la primera vez para ambos y era la primera que podía tocarlo y acariciarlo a su gusto

Recorrió con su dedo el firme pecho de su *amigo* delineando cada uno de los músculos bien marcados de el menor de los evans y este trataba inútilmente de des hacerse del vestido que usaba la chica

Ya no lo soportaba mas así que convirtió uno de sus brazos en guadaña y corto el vestido asiendo lo trisas y abalanzándose a ella como una fiera ella gimoteaba y se revolvía de la excitación mientras que sus manos viajaban de un lado a otro en la fuerte espalda de soul,

So..ul… aahhh.. soul.. yo.. ahh…¡ seguía gimiendo la rubia ceniza entre los brazos de su arma que a

Cada pronunciación de su nombre se volvía mas y mas loco tomo la mano de la chica dirigiéndola al *pequeño* evans que al contrario era enorme… Asiendo que ella abriera los ojos aterrada ..dios… ella no aguanto mas y le arranco los boxers de un jalón viendo así al albino en todo su esplendor, quedo un rato embelesada viendo el gran miembro de su *amigo* a el le molesto no estar el iguales condiciones asi que de un tirón arranco el sostén y las braguitas de maka dejándola así totalmente desnuda ..la muchacha se moría de vergüenza así que tapo sus pechos con sus pequeñas manos… el tomo una de ellas y la guió a su pecho justo donde se ubica el corazón y ella abrió sus ojitos ante la conmoción el corazón de soul latía muy fuerte y recio era tan bello el saber que el sentía algo así por ella y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras con ambas manos se abrasaba a soul y lloraba con toda su alma… el oji rubi por un momento creyó que la había lastimado pero se quedo es shock al escuchar de las palabras de su meister… te amo… soul… el tenia los ojos muy abiertos pero atino a abrazar mas fuerte a su amada y acercarla a su pecho mientras las lagrimas también brotaban de sus orbes escarlatas ambos lloraban y se abrazaban como si el mundo fuera acabar y se separo un poco y le planto un beso en la boca al cual ella no tardo en corresponder… cuando al fin se separaron por falta de aire ella lo miro a los ojos indicándole que estaba lista... el susurro un débil.. maka… yo... no...

Esta bien soul… realmente deseo que lo hagas…-dijo dándole valor el se separo un poco y la tomo ,primero fue lento... ella lloraba del dolor... y de la felicidad el al ver esto paro pero ella le indico que siguiera con una sonrisa dulce y un asentimiento mientras se aferraba mas a el … el comenzó a penetrarla primero lento para que ella se acostumbrara a el.. y ella lloraba y encajaba sus uñas ala espalda del albino a el le dolía pero no tanto como a ella… de repente ella sintió como algo tronaba en su interior provocándole un gran dolor y de este siguió un grito ahogado de su parte junto con un sangramiento de su ingle que le recorrió las piernas… ella abrazo mas al chico que la miraba dulcemente esperando a que el dolor pasara... una vez ella estuvo dejado de jadear se separo un poco de el y abrió un poco mas sus piernas invitándole a seguir el entendió el mensaje y comenzó a embestía un poco mas recio cada vez mas

Todo el dolor de la chica se convertía en placer ella gemía y se venia una y otra vez dentro de el

_**GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE**_  
><em><strong>GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE BAB<strong>_E

El sentía como las paredes Maka se comprimían en el ajustándose mas a miembro que quedaba muy apretado en la diminuta entrada de la albarn

Ambos gemían y gritaban de placer ahh! Maka... me voy a correr dijo en un jadeo…Yo igual soul me vengo ah... Ambos siguieron así hasta que ambos se corrieron juntos varias veces.

Soul se tumbo exhausto sobre de ella aun dentro y sintió como ella respiraba dificultosamente por la excitación... La miro a los ojos y le dijo en un susurro... gracias... así ambos se durmieron aun en esa posición abrazados el uno del otro y sabiendo que de ahora en mas… ya no solo serian amigos…

Al otro día-

MAAAAKA CHAAAAAAAAAN-gritaba espirit entrando por la fuerza al departamento

Mientras los dos despertaban aterrados al oír la voz de la death Scythe..

**_Gimme gimme more….soul.. gimme m__ore¡_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> BUENO ESPERO LES ALLA AGRADADO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS <em>**

**_SE Aceptan tomatazos calabazasos ovaciones a su gran diosa le petit vampir, o maka/shinigami- chops o lo que ustedes deseen _**

**_ bye bye _**

**_con mucho cariño _**

**_le petit vampire _**

_**~†‡ĐąΪ§Ήΐ ΛҜάЯι‡†~ l **_


End file.
